Let $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ and $d$ be the roots of \[x^4 + 8x^3 + 9x^2 + 5x + 4 = 0.\]Find the value of \[\frac{1}{ab} + \frac{1}{ac} + \frac{1}{ad} + \frac{1}{bc} + \frac{1}{bd} + \frac{1}{cd}.\]
Explanation: Putting these fractions over a common denominator, we get \[\frac{1}{ab} + \frac{1}{ac} + \frac{1}{ad} + \frac{1}{bc} + \frac{1}{bd} + \frac{1}{cd} = \frac{cd + bd + ac + ad + ac + ab}{abcd}.\]By Vieta's formulas, $ab+ac+ad+bc+bd+cd=9$ and $abcd=4.$ Therefore, the answer is $\boxed{\tfrac 94}.$